


Winter Woes (omorashi)

by ShyBay33



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Furry, Gen, Omorashi, Pokemon, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBay33/pseuds/ShyBay33
Summary: After finding themselves stuck in their house, a pikachu and a mudkip are unable to find a spot to relieve themselves.
Kudos: 6





	Winter Woes (omorashi)

It was probably sometime in the middle of January. I woke up from my hibernation for a little bit to have a bite to eat. It was very cold in the house, but I thought nothing of it at the time. I found some semi-frozen strawberries to eat. Bay was still asleep in bed, but I sat down next to him to eat. I was eating some strawberries, but then it hit me.

“I have to pee.” I thought to myself. I sat the strawberries on the side of the bed and went to the door to go out. I tried to push the door open, but it didn't budge. “Oh no... don't tell me that I'm snowed in...” I pushed on the door harder, but still I could do nothing. “This is bad! What if I can't get outside to pee?” I looked back at Bay. “Maybe I could get it open with Bay's help, but I feel bad about waking him up... I'll hold it for a little. Maybe something else can be done in time.” 

I sat back up on the side of the bed with Bay and ate some more strawberries. I thought a little about what to do but the coldness quickly got to me. It was making me feel like I really had to pee. I sighed. “In this cold, I won't be able to hold it for long... I have to try to get outside again.”

I made another attempt to open the door. This time, I used all of my strength, but it still wasn't enough. I panted from how hard that I tried. “I can't do this... I need Bay's help.” I walked over to the bed once again. I felt bad waking him, but I didn't know what else to do. I rubbed Bay to wake him up. He didn't budge. I was really feeling my bladder now. I was getting desperate. I was shaking Bay now in a desperate attempt to wake him up. Finally, he slowly began to awake.

“Bay, you have to help me get the door open because I have to pee!”  
He was waking up very slowly “Ugh... what?...”  
“I really need to get outside soon or things are not going to be good!”  
“Ugh... Okay, but I need a minute to wake up...”  
“All right, but please hurry!”

Bay slowly started to sit up. It was painfully slow for me because of how much that I had to pee. He was finally able to sit up. When he was up, he saw the bowl of strawberries and decided to eat one. He got that down and then he seemed ready to help.

“Okay, now what was it that you wanted again?”  
“I need help opening the door or else I might pee myself in my own house!”  
“Oh, you have to go? But why do you need my help to go outside?”  
“The door is stuck and I can't move it on my own!”  
“Oh. I see. I can tell how much you have to go by the way that you're holding yourself.”

I hadn't noticed that had done that because I did it while I was focused on watching Bay get up, but I looked down and was surprised to find both of my paws on my crotch. It surprised me, but it didn't bother me though. I didn't care if Bay saw me and he didn't care either.

“Let's try to get this door open now. I can feel that I have to pee now too.” Bay said.  
“Let's hurry!”

The two of us pushed on the door together, but it made no difference. It was still too much snow for the two of us together to get through.

He eventually gave up and sighed. “No luck, Pichanu. That door's not moving!”  
I took my paws from the door and put them back on my crotch. “This is bad! I can't hold it much longer!”

Bay took a look around the room and then looked outside a window.  
“Oh. There must be almost seven or eight inches of snow on the ground. No way that we can move that.”  
“This is so bad!...”

He took one more look around the room and then came over to meet me.  
“It looks like there's nothing that can be done. It looks like we may have to pee in a corner or something.”  
“But I would hate to pee in our own house...”  
“It's not a good thing, but life is not always pleasant. We should just relieve ourselves now and let comfort and happiness refill us.”  
I sniffled and whined. “My bladder hurts!! As much as I hate to admit it, I'm starting to agree with you. As much as I have to go, relieving myself sounds good just about anywhere!”  
“We can go over there.” He pointed to the corner that was farthest from the bed. “I'll go with you.”  
I sniffled again. “Again, I hate to do this, but I think that I'm going to...”  
“It'll be okay. It's just a little bit of urine in the house. It's not going to hurt, just stain a little.”  
“... That's true. Let's just do this and get it over with.”

He nodded. We stood up against the wall looking at each other. We both lifted our legs toward it. Even though I was a female, I still liked to lift my leg sometimes when I peed. Bay respected me for that because he saw it as unique. I stood there frozen, unable to make myself go despite my urge to. When Bay gave me another nod of approval, I started to pee very strongly. Seeing me go, Bay started going as well and the two puddles started to grow on the carpet. Steam rose off of my warm pee because it was so cold inside. I felt bad peeing inside, but the relief felt so good that I didn't even care anymore. The two of us let out all of our pee into the carpet and we were relieved. 

Again, I just stood and stared at Bay with my leg still lifted. I didn't know what to say for myself, but he spoke again.  
“It couldn't have been helped. It came down to this and this is what we had to do.”  
“Yeah, but I've never had to pee in the house before...”  
“Let's just leave it behind us. It happened and there's nothing that can be done about it now. Let's go sit on the bed and cuddle and have some strawberries.”  
I finally lowered my leg. “Yeah. No point in crying over it. I agree. Let's cuddle!”  
He sighed. “I've always loved to cuddle with you.”  
“Me too! You're a great friend and I love to cuddle you too!”  
“Let's go rest, shall we?”  
“Yeah! Let's cuddle!”

We went back over to the bed and sat on it. Bay was really cuddly. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him just as tightly back. Occasionally, we would reach down to get a strawberry, but we never let go with both paws. Feeling the cold and feeling comfortable with Bay, I was getting sleepy again. I took one more look at the puddles of pee in the corner and just shrugged it off. “Nothing to worry about.” I thought to reassure myself. 

“Well, Bay, I'm starting to get tired again.”  
“Yeah, we still need to be hibernating, but you might want to wipe off your face first.” He giggled.

It was true. Both he and I had strawberry juice on our lips. We just wiped it off on the blanket. No care given; it was all about just being happy now. The bowl now empty of its strawberries was thrown on the floor and forgotten. We got under the blanket and hugged on each other to go back to sleep for the rest of the winter.


End file.
